Many golfers now use motorized carts to navigate a golf course, but many golf course owners discourage or prohibit golfers from driving motorized carts to the immediate location of the golfer's ball after a shot. This is especially true if the golf course grass has become saturated with water. Driving motorized carts on saturated grass can cause damage. Therefore many golf courses require golfers to keep the motorized vehicles upon designated cart paths. At times, this requires the golfer to walk a moderate distance to get to their ball.
Often, when a golfer begins the walk from the cart to the ball, the golfer may be unsure as to which of many golf clubs will be needed for the next golf shot. As a result, the golfer is forced to bring more than one club along as the golfer walks to the golf ball to take the next shot. Often, golfers are forced to bring more than one club with them if their ball is near a “green” but not yet on the green. (A “green” is a section of very short grass where the target hole is located). In this case, the golfer will usually bring a putting club and a chipping club. This is true even though the golfer probably knows exactly which club(s) will be used for all of the remaining shots. This is because motorized golf carts are generally disallowed within a short distance of the green regardless of the condition of the grass.
As a golfer approaches the ball with more than one golf club, the golfer is forced to choose which golf club to use to swing at the ball for the next shot. Because the golfer is away from the location of the golf club bag, the golfer must place the unselected golf club(s) upon the ground while taking the next swing at the golf ball with the selected club. The placement of the unselected club(s) upon the ground often causes dirt, gravel, sand, water and other debris to accumulate on the handle or “grip” portion of the golf club. This is especially true in the morning when dew readily accumulates upon surfaces that touch the ground. Many golfers dislike debris or moisture upon the grip of their golf clubs.